stardarlingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vega
Vega is a main character and the point of view for the fourth book in the Star Darlings series, ''Vega and the Fashion Disaster''. She is a technology master who can break any code. She is laser-focused and the most star-driven of the Star Darlings! Her wish is to be the top student at Starling Academy. Personality Vega is a serious student and is very focused on learning all she can. She loves solving puzzles―especially the Starling Academy hedge maze. She's reliable and observant but can sometimes be opinionated and uptight. Vega works as hard as any student at Starling Academy - and probably harder than she needs to. But that kind of laser focus is what you need if you want to be the brightest star in school. Vega grew up with her mother, Virginia, in a small apartment in the center of a dull factory town, and she realized that her ticket to a different kind of life was focusing on school and aiming for the stars; after that, it was pretty much all straight As. Yep, Vega is something of a perfectionist. Vega is brave, too, as shone when Lady Rancora draws all her energy in an attempt to have all the other Darlings make a bargain for her and be lured to the evil side. Vega makes lists and checks them twice, sometimes even three times. She's a planner, and it's helped her so far. But when it comes to wish granting, she has to learn to use her instincts and intuition. Even Lady Stella told her she needs to relax a bit and take time out for a glimmer of fun. Vega loves to dance, and playing the bass guitar in the Star Darlings' band really makes her sparkle! She also loves crunching through fallen leaves on a chilly day in the Time of Letting Go. Her roommate is Piper. Appearance Vega has shiny blue hair in a bob and bright blue eyes. She wears a cluster of stars hair clip in her hair and like all Starlings, she has slightly sparkly skin. Vega's belt buckle is a perfectly shaped star with a wide border. On Starland, its glow reminds Vega to always do her best. When she's on a Wish Mission, the glow helps her pinpoint her Wisher. Star Darlings must blend in on Wishworld during their missions. Luckily, Wish Pendants have a cloaking device that lets the Star darlings change their appearances. Vega's blue hair becomes dark brown with just a shock of color; her skin loses its sparkle; and her clothes look more like girls' outfits on Wishworld―still crazy cute but without the Starland glow that could reveal her true identity! Vega's Room Vega's room is lush and plush and boasts a spot for everything that's important to her. She's divided the space with thick area rugs in midnight blue flecked with twinkling mini stars. The bed has an overhanging headboard that adds a touch of both comfort and coziness. It's the perfect spot for reading, thinking, and getting the best sleep possible. Steps lead to a stage that allows her to rock out by herself or with the band. But the ceiling is the room's most striking feature. It has a huge glass skylight that allows for hours of stargazing. It's her portal to the worlds beyond. Powers and Abilities Code Breaker Mind Control Gallery Main article: Vega's Gallery Vega profile1.jpeg Vega banner1.jpeg Vega poster2.jpg tumblr_o0iienMasq1rwqjfro1_540.png tumblr_o1490ufSeG1tc5wz1o3_1280.jpg tumblr_o35kumiKKK1tc5wz1o1_1280.jpg Vega's room.jpeg Vega Info.jpeg Vega Dress.jpg Vega Quote.JPG Vegascream.png Vegadrained.png Vegafloat.png Vegarise.png Vegaglow.png Vegaglowanger.png Banner.png Shootingstars.JPG Vegacard.JPG Vegawishprofile.JPG Vegawishart.JPG goodwishgonebadback.JPG App11.PNG Stardarlingsgowns.PNG Trivia * Vega's original name, Virginia, was still used in the books unlike the other original names of the Star Darlings. It is given to her mother. * Vega sets three different alarms on her Star-Zap at night * She is the only Star Darling whose book has an activity at the beginning * Vega belongs to Starling Academy's Puzzle Club, which meets after school every Dododay and is filled with like-minded students. It's the first club she joined since arriving at the school two years prior to the series' beginning. * Vega counts her stars everyday that Piper is as neat as her. * Vega shares her name with the fifth-brightest star in the night sky, and the brightest star in the constellation of Lyra. * Vega is named after the 6th Zodiac, Virgo. ** Her astrological opposite is Piper, (Pisces) * Here's dad, divorced with her mother and started a new family in Light City. Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Star Darlings Category:Characters with the color blue Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:Second year students Category:Blue Characters Category:Starlings